Det sista året
by mixMartina
Summary: Draco ville egentligen aldrig vara med i Dödsätarna. Men hur går livet efter att man lämnar en kriminell liga?
1. Kapitel 1: Beslutet

_Det sista året_

Kapitel 1: Beslutet

Draco låg i sin tillfälliga säng. I sängen bredvid låg hans f.d professor i Försvar mot svartkonster, Severus Snape. För ett par dagar sedan hade Snape mördat rektorn, när Draco inte kunde det. Att Draco skulle göra det från första början fanns det en anledning till. Hans pappa, Lucius Malfoy, hade inte vaktat Voldemorts dagbok med sitt liv, utan använt den för sin egen vinning. Då blev han förlåten för av Lord Voldemort. Men efter misslyckandet med att hämta profetian åt Voldemort, då åkte han in i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban på livstid för en mängd olika brott. Och då var han, Draco, tvungen att betala igen för sin pappas misstag.

Draco suckade, vände sig om i den obekväma sängen och fortsatte att tänka på det senaste året. Strax efter att Lucius hade åkt in i Azkaban hade Draco fått märket inbränt i sin vänstra arm. Han hade fått ta Lucius plats i Dödsätarna, om han inte ville dö förstås. Men det ville han ju inte, så då tog han motvilligt hans pappas plats i Dödsätarna för att undgå en förtidig död. Voldemort hade gett Draco i uppdrag att under sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts, att döda rektorn Albus Dumbledore. Hur ogärna han än ville, så var han tvungen, annars skulle han dö. Och det ville han inte.  
Draco gjorde två försök under året. Det första var ganska bra hade han tyckt, men halsbandet hade skadat en Jagare i Gryffindor istället. Nära, men inte fullträff, flinade Draco och tänkte vidare. Det andra försöket hade han tyckt från början var patetiskt. Att ha madam Rosmerta under kontroll hade vart fiffigt, men att professor Snigelhorn, läraren i trolldryckskonst, skulle ge den förgiftade mjöden i julklapp till Dumbledore hade vart en mycket liten chans. Snigelhorn hade istället sparat mjöden, och på Vesslans födelsedag hade Vesslan råkat dricka av den istället. Han skulle ha dött om inte den där Potter hade stoppat en besoar i halsen på honom. Han hade fått idén med mjöden en dag när han råkade höra Granger tala om för Potter att Filch, vaktmästaren på Hogwarts, inte kollade flaskor som var märkta som hostmediciner och parfymer med sina hemlighetssensorer, utan lät de flaskorna passera utan att bli kollade. Då använde han imperiusförbannelsen på madam Rosmerta så att hon skickade den förgiftade mjöden till Snigelhorn, som förhoppningsvis skulle ha gettt den i julklapp till Dumbledore. Det som hände sen behöver jag inte tänka igen, eftersom jag nyss tänkte det, tänkte Draco för sig själv.  
Snape vände på sig och mumlade något i sömnen i sängen bredvid. Fast det varken såg eller hörde Draco inte, för han var inne i sina egna minnen om det sjätte året.  
Draco hade kommit på en idé som faktiskt hade funkat. Han hade lagat det trasiga borttrollningsskåpet under det senaste året. Och han hade lyckats. Dödsätarna hade kommit in på Hogwarts tack vare Draco.  
Fast innerst inne ångrade han allt elakt han gjort under året. Det var svårt att erkänna det för sig själv, men han var rädd. Riktigt rädd. Rädd för det han gjort. Rädd för att han inte visste vad han skulle göra nu. Han ville inte vara med i Dödsätarna, men samtidigt ville han leva.  
Och vad skulle hända om han överlämnade sig till Trolldomsministeriet? Tja, han skulle antagligen bli förhörd av hela Wizengamotsrådet, och sen åka in på livstid i Azkaban. Eftersom han hade utövat imperiusförbannelsen på madam Rosmerta var han dömd till livstid i Azkaban, för om man praktiserade en oförlåtlig förbannelse på en annan mänsklig varelse, då åkte man raka vägen in i Azkaban.  
Men nu var frågan: Skulle han fortsätta vara med i Dödsätarna och döda mugglare, halvblod och de som trotsade Voldemort. Eller skulle han överlämna sig själv till Trolldomsministeriet och åka in i Azkaban på säkert livstid? Å andra sidan var Azkaban tryggt från Voldemort, men då skulle han antagligen bara kunna tänka på allt dåligt i sitt liv. Hm....knepigt val. Stanna ute på rymmen och döda fast han inte vill, eller tillbringa resten av livet i Azkaban, tryggt men antagligen bli ihjäl tråkad. Döda, ihjäl tråkad, döda, ihjäl tråkad, döda ihjäl tråkad.

- Nu vet jag!, sa Draco triumferande och satte sig käpprakt upp i sängen.

- Vet varrå?, frågade Snape sömndrucket.

- Eh...hur man skuljer höger från vänster. Höger skakar man hand med.

- Det kunde ett barn räknat ut, suckade Snape. Sov nu.

- Visst, svarade Draco och lade sig ner igen. Han hörde hur Snape snarkade djupt i sängen bredvid.  
Draco vände sig om och tittade på klockan bredvid. 02.20 visade den. Nu var det antagligen inga som arbetade inne på minsteriet. Skulle han åka dit och vänta på att bli gripen nu? För senare på morgonen skulle Snape vara vaken och han visste inte vad som skulle hända för hemskt idag med Dödsätarna.  
Nej, nu måste han åka om han vill slippa allt vad Dödsätare hette. Draco satte sig försiktigt rakt upp i sängen och satte varsamt ner fötterna på golvet. Lyckligtvis knakade inte golvet när han gick och hämtade sina kläder. Medan han klädde på sig funderade han på hur Snape, Dödsätarna och...br...Voldemort, skulle reagera på att han överlämnat sig själv till den andra sidan. De skulle antagligen bli bra förvånade. För att inte tala om hur arga de skulle bli.  
_ Hm...är det någon idé att ta med sig en packning när man ska bli gripen? Vänta lite, jag har ingen packning att ta med mig. Jag hoppar över packningen då_, tänkte Draco och gick ut. Han hörde hur Snape snarkade där inne i rucklet till hus_.  
Bäst att ta besöksingången,_ tänkte Draco och transfererade sig iväg med stängda ögon.

**A/N: **Detta är skrivet efter _Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen_. Lämna gärna en kommentar om vad ni tycker! :-)

Tack på förhand, mixMartina


	2. Kapitel 2: Överlämningen

Kapitel 2: Överlämningen

När han öppnade ögonen igen var han strax utanför besöksingången. Eftersom klockan var ca halv tre på morgonen var ingen utomhus. Det var tyst och det luktade vidrigt från containern. _Tur att min pappa hade tagit med mig hit flera gånger när jag var liten_, tänkte Draco och gick in i telefonhytten. Han stängde den trasiga dörren om sig, tog upp telefonen, höll den mot örat och började trycka in siffrorna.

- Sex...två...fyra...fyra...två, mumlade Draco för sig själv och fick höra samma röst som alltid.

- Välkommen till Trolldomsministeriet. Var vänlig uppge ert namn och ärende.

- Draco Malfoy, här för att överlämna mig själv till Trolldomsministeriet, sa han uttråkat.

- Tack, sa den svala kvinnorösten. Besökare, var snäll och ta emot namnskylten och fäst den framtill på klädnaden. _Vad annars skulle jag göra med den hade dem tänkt sig?_, tänkte Draco för sig själv och fäste den på sin klädnad. På den stod det Draco Malfoy, överlämning. Den svala kvinnorösten hördes igen.

- Besökare på ministeriet, ni ombeds genomgå visitering och överlämna er trollstav för registrering vid säkerhetsdisken, som är belägen i bortersta änden av atriet. _Det menar du inte,_ tänkte han halvt irriterat, halv nervöst.  
- Ministeriet önskar er en trevlig dag.  
- Visst, som om den här dagen kommer att bli trevlig muttrade Draco halvhögt. Telefonkiosken sjönk ner genom jorden och ungefär efter en minut var han i atriumet. Det var alldeles tyst och öde. _Jaha, då får jag leta upp en bänk och börja vänta då_, tänkte Draco och började gå. Han gick förbi den disken där trollstavskontrollanten brukade vara. Fast den var tom nu. Där borta var den där fontänen. Trollkarlen, häxan, kentauren, svartalfen och husalfen såg likadana ut som sist han var här. Med en suck satte han sig ner på kanten till fontänen. Han tittade på sin armbandsklocka i guld.  
- 02.30...det dröjer nog ett par timmar tills någon kommer och griper mig, sa Draco för sig själv. Han gäspade och sträckte på sig. Jag kan lika gärna lägga mig här och sova en stund, tänkte Draco och lade sig ner på kanten och somnade.  
Strax efter klockan 07.00 kom de första till atriumet. En av dessa var Arthur Weasly.  
- Hör ni, titta där borta, vid fontänen! Vem ligger där?, frågade Arthur.  
- Låt oss gå dit och ta reda på det, svarade en annan och de började gå.  
- Dra mig baklänges...det är Draco Malfoy!, utropade han förvånat.  
- Va'erre om?, frågade Draco trött. Nu kom han ihåg. Just det, han skulle överlämna sig själv och det verkade ha lyckats som planerat.  
- Du är härmed gripen för mordförsök på Albus Dumbledore, sa en man som Draco kände igen som Dawlish och jobbade som auror.  
- Ni kan inte gripa mig, sa Draco.  
- Och varför inte det då?  
- För att jag överlämnar mig själv till, svarade Draco med en trotsig min.  
- Claves, sa en man och Draco fick på sig ett par handklovar.  
- Vad händer med mig nu?, frågade Draco.  
- Nu för vi dig till en enskild cell i Azkaban och inom en snar framtid ska du förhöras inför hela Wizengamotsrådet, svarade Arthur.  
_Kunde ingen annan gripit mig? Det är just typiskt att Weasly's far griper mig_, tänkte Draco.  
- Då så, nu bär det av mot Azkaban, sa den tredje mannen och så transferade sig de iväg.

**A/N: **Låt mig veta vad ni tycker, lämna en kommentar! :-) mixMartina


	3. Kapitel 3: Azkaban

Det Sista Året  
Kapitel 3: Azkaban

Det första som mötte Dracos blick var ett stort fängelse i gult tegel. Det hördes rop och skrik därifrån, men han kunde inte urskilja några ord. Han tittade omkring sig och såg att landskapet var helt öde. Ingenting växte, inga andra hus i närheten, och det närmaste strand som fanns var den lilla kajplatsen som han hade lämnat nyligen. Det fanns inte ens några fiskmåsar som flög över ön. _Vilket deprimerande ställe att bo på. Det är nog därför som ingen gör det.  
_Den lilla gruppen började gå mot fängelset när en tanke slog honom.  
- Kommer jag att hamna i en cell nära min far? frågade han.  
- Tills vidare placeras du i en avdelning där du väntar på din rättegång där du får din dom. Efter det placeras du i en avdelning med dem som har fått likadana straff som du, svarade den korta  
- Ursäkta, men du svarade inte på min fråga.  
- Jag vet inte. Den som lever får se, svarade han med en axelryckning._  
Det var ju toppen_, tänkte Draco. _Dementorerna är i alla fall inte här längre._  
- Och vi har skaffat nya vakter istället för dementorerna, sa den långa mannen.  
- Vilka då? frågade Draco.  
- Vampyrerna.  
- Va?! Han kunde inte låta bli att säga det högt.  
- Japp, mot att om någon rymmer så får dem suga blod ur den personen och att vi upphör att jaga dem. Draco kunde inte hejda sig.  
- Men det är ju omänskligt!  
- Är det? svarade Arthur Wesley. _Du-Vet-Vem_ har mördat oskyldiga, värvat de förvirrade, lurat med ungdomar och tvångs rekryterat ännu fler. För att inte tala om all den osämja han skapat mellan vanliga trollkarlar och deras syn på mugglare!  
- Du och dina mugglare, Arthur, sa Dawlish. Och _jag vet,_ det _är_ hemskt att de flesta trollkarlar inte respekterar mugglare, men säg det till ministern istället.  
- Det har jag!  
- _Har du?_ frågade Draco förvånat.  
- Faktiskt, så har jag det, svarade han.  
- Men min far sa...  
- Det spelar ingen _roll_ vad din far har sagt, han sitter i Azkaban på livstid. Och om du inte har en _jäkla_ tur, så får du samma straff som din far!, snäste Arthur till.  
- Ta det lugnt, Arthur! Han är fortfarande en grabb.  
- I vissa kulturer så anses han vara vuxen. Även i våran. För du är 17 år, eller hur, Malfoy?  
- Ja, herr Wesley, svarade Draco med en suck och hängde med huvudet. _Men just nu __**känner**__ jag mig inte alls vuxen. Mer som när jag var sju år och pappa skällde ut mig för att jag tog den sista kakan._  
- Och eftersom han är det, så ska han behandlas som en, fortsatte Arthur.  
Nu gick de in i själva fängelset. Draco ryste när han såg vampyrerna. Bleka, långa, smala med de kallaste ögon han någonsin hade sett. En av dem tittade honom i ögonen och han bet sig i läppen för att inte skrika av rädsla. Den log mot honom, men det var inget snällt leende. En av de vassa huggtänderna blänkte till i solljuset, som på något sätt hade tagit sig in i det mörka fängelset.  
Den unga ljushåriga mannen bestämde sig för att titta ner i golvet för att inte möta fler blickar. Men han kunde inte undgå att se cellerna som han gick förbi.  
En fånge satt på golvet och höll armarna om benen med hennes långa hår föll som en gardin, som för att dölja henne för resten av världen. Han hörde hur hon mumlade för sig själv

_"Jag är inte tokig, jag är inte tokig, jag är inte tokig...De tog mitt barn ifrån mig!!_" Ropade hon och sedan började hon att gråta och gungade ännu intensivare. Deras blickar möttes genom gallret och Draco såg hennes ögon. De var elektriskt blå, som professor Moodys hade varit. Men hennes var döda. Som om allt hopp försvunnit. Han blev kall inombords, och vände på nytt ner blicken i golvet. Den här gången höll han den i golvet, ända fram till sin cell.  
Han hade ingen aning om hur länge de hade gått, hur många svängar eller trappor som hade passerats. Han orkade uppriktigt sagt inte bry sig.  
- Ja, Malfoy, det här är eran _svit_ fram tills rättegången, sa Arthur nästan... _hånfullt?_ Han öppnade gallerdörren och Draco gick självmant in i cellen.  
Det fanns ett handfat, en toalett och en gammal träsäng med en tunn madrass, filt och kudde på. Han hörde hår dörren smälldes igen och vände sig om med ett ryck.  
Den långa mannen låste och sa det sista vettiga som Draco skulle få höra på länge:  
- Tänk över vad du har gjort. Och tänk på juryn som ska döma dig. De lär inte vara nådiga. Sedan gick dem sin väg.  
Draco sjönk ihop på sängen och la huvudet mellan benen. Han hade aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv.

* * *

**A/N:** Kommentarer uppskattas väldigt mycket! *hint hint*

// mixMartina


	4. Kapitel 4: Änden

Kapitel 4: Änden

_Han var tillbaka på Astronomitornet. Professor Dumbledore stod framför honom, obeväpnad. Han såg att det fanns två kvastar. Vem hade följt med professorn ut? Den gamle mannen skakade och såg äldre ut än någonsin. _Han borde gå till sjukhusflygeln_, tänkte Draco och började sänka sin stav, men blev avbruten av att de andra Dödsätarna stormade in._  
"_Nå, vad väntar du på Draco? Mörda honom!" sa en kvinna från Dödsätarna han inte kände igen._  
"_Ja, mörda den gamla gubben så jag får mat någon gång!" instämde varulven Fenrir Grårygg.__  
Dumbledore tittade på Snape och Draco ville bara gråta när han såg professorns bedjande blick när han sa:_  
"_Severus...snälla"  
Han bara skakade. Då knuffade Snape bort honom och ropade:_  
"_**Avada Kedavra!**" och det sista han såg var ett bländande grönt ljus._

"Aaahhh!!!" han vaknade av att han skrek och viftade med både armar och ben, så att han ramlade av britsen som han hade sovit på med en duns.  
"Aj! Dumma brits." Britsen... så då var han i fängelset på riktigt. Han hade alltså rymt ifrån Dödsätarna på riktigt. Men den drömmen hade han inte haft förut. Det kan bero på att han hade fått en Drömlös Dryck av sin före detta professor varje kväll sedan de hade rymt ifrån slottet. Han måste ha förutsett att mardrömmarna skulle komma.  
Den ljushårige unga mannen satte sig på britsen igen och drog fingrarna genom håret med en suck. Han kastade en blick på fången i cellen mittemot. Solstrålarna sken på figuren. Han, eller hon, vem det nu var, sov fortfarande.  
Han kunde för allt i världen inte förstå hur någon kunde sova fridfullt här inne. Minst var femte minut hördes ett skrik eller rop på hjälp, varje gång av olika röster.  
En av vampyrvakterna gick förbi. De såg läskiga ut, trots att de inte gjorde någonting.  
En tanke slog honom. När skulle rättegången vara? I morgon, nästa månad, om ett år? Han önskade att han visste.  
"Frukost." sa en av vampyrvakterna och sköt in en matbricka genom kattluckan på dörren. Draco ställde brickan på britsen och stirrade misstroget på det som skulle föreställa han frukost. Den bestod av gröt, en torr brödskiva och ett glas vatten. Han tittade på vakten.  
"Det hjälper inte att blänga på mig sådär. Det är standardfrukosten som alla fångar får varje dag. Vänj dig." Sedan gick han iväg och lämnade Draco ensam.  
Han tog en sked av gröten och lät den falla tillbaka i tallriken, eller det var vad han förväntade sig. Den var fast på skeden, så han började skaka först försiktigt, och sedan tog han i så gröten flög av och landade på väggen med ett _klafs!_  
"Jag hatar mitt liv."

**A/N:** Tack så mycket för alla de reviews och bevakningar som jag har fått! De gör mig så glad! :D


	5. Kapitel 5: Oväntat sällskap

Kapitel 5: Oväntat sällskap

Efter en mager frukost så tittade Draco ut genom det gallerförsedda fönstret. Det var molnigt, men rätt som det var fick han solen rakt i ögonen och svor till.  
"Vid _Den-som-inte-får-nämnas vid-namn_! Jävla sol!" Han sparkade på tallriken som for in i gallret till cellen med en smäll. Då kände han hur det kurrade till i magen, även fast han nyss hade ätit. "Jävla skitställe med sin skitfrukost", muttrade han för sig själv. Han tittade bort mot fången på andra sidan. Den andra fången var vaken, men han såg bara ryggen på honom eller henne, vem det nu var. Plötsligt vände denna någon sig om, och deras ögon möttes. De verkade bekanta på något sätt, men han kunde inte sätta fingret på hur. Ögonen tillhörde en kvinna, på kanske 40 år. Hon var väldigt sliten och undernärd, antagligen på grund av alla år i Azkaban. Han trodde att hon såg äldre ut än vad hon var, men det var bara något som han trodde. Plötsligt så bröt hon tystnaden.  
"Hej", sa kvinnan.  
"Hej", svarade han, för att vara artig.  
"Du verkar bekant."  
"Jaså? Jag kom hit igår", svarade han lite förvånat. _Jag har aldrig sett henne i hela mitt liv._  
"Är du av en gammal trollkarlsfamilj? Det kanske är dina föräldrar som jag har mött."  
"Ja, faktiskt. En av de äldsta, och finaste." Han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite stolt trots omständigheterna.  
"Det är inte min. Eller, den är 300 år gammal, men inte speciellt fin."  
"Om den är så gammal borde den vara det. Vad heter du då?"  
"Lovegood. Simone Lovegood."  
"Lovegood?" han kunde inte tro sina öron. _Är den här kvinnan släkt med __**Lolliga**__ Lovegood?_  
"Jag har en dotter. Hon borde vara i din ålder nu, om jag minns rätt. Det var så svårt att få grepp om tiden när dementorerna var här..."  
"Vad heter hon?" avbröt han henne.  
"Luna. Det betyder måne på franska, visste du det? När hon föddes hade hon lite hår, och det var lika blekt som månljuset." Simone, som den här kvinnan tydligen hette, var försjunken i sina egna tankar, så Draco passade på att fundera på det som han nyss hade fått höra. _Men vänta lite nu.._.  
"Men jag trodde att du var död! Min pappa sa att du sprängde dig själv i luften. Det tror hela trollkarlsvärlden, även din dotter!" Hon såg ledsen ut, men inte förvånad över denna information. och log ett sorgset leende.  
"Det gjorde jag också, men jag lamslogs bara av smällen."  
"Exakt vad gjorde du för att orsaka den smällen?" Nu satte han sig vid gallret för att kunna se och vara henne så nära som möjligt.  
"Jag har alltid gillat experimentera med olika saker. Trollformler, växter, trolldrycker... Trolldryckskonst var mitt favoritämne på Hogwarts, det var så spännande att blanda ihop olika saker, se det bubbla och sen att det fungerade. Jag alltid velat skapa något eget som faktiskt fungerar. Det är vad jag gjorde den kvällen.

_När jag experimenterade var jag nere i våran källare som var byggd i sten, och det var inrett med möbler i mörkbrunt trä, för det gav mig en speciell känsla när jag experimentera.  
Det var sent och jag var nästan klar med min trolldryck. Jag skulle mäta upp några droppar nysrot och var tvungen att vara försiktig, om jag hade i för många skulle det explodera. Precis i det ögonblicket kom Luna in och ville visa mig sina nya rädisörhängen._  
"_Mamma, titta vad jag har fått av pappa!"_  
"_De är jättefina älskling, men jag är väldigt upptagen nu"_  
"_Du tittar inte ens! Mamma, titta då!" Jag vände bort blicken från glasröret och kitteln och tittade på min dotters örhängen. Nu såg jag de orangea rädisörhängena._  
"_Jag älskar dig Luna, men de örhängena är..." jag såg hur ögonen började tåras och suckade. "Bara du inte har dem till skolan så är det bra."_  
"_Så tycker du om dem?"_  
"_Tja, vad kan jag säga? De är verkligen unika." Min dotters tårar var som bortblåsta och hon sken som en sol._  
"_Tycker du?"_  
"_Ja, Luna. Men nu måste mamma fortsätta med sin trolldryck."_  
"_Åh, får jag hjälpa till?" sa min dotter exalterat och rusade fram för att hjälpa till. Hon råkade knuffa till mig, så jag hällde i för många droppar. Det kändes som om allting gick otroligt långsamt, min dotters min när det sprängdes, hur jag flög bakåt rakt in i stenväggen och allt blev svart..._

"Det är det sista som jag minns av den kvällen. Nästa som jag minns är att jag ligger i en säng på St. Mungo's med ett gipsat huvud och en enorm huvudvärk."  
"Wow..." han satt som förundrad över det han nyss hade fått höra. Det lät som något som bara händer i böcker, eller möjligtvis i _Mugglaren Martins äventyr_.  
"Jag vet, det låter helt osannolikt", sa hon och suckade.  
"Men hur hamnade du här i Azkaban, om du vaknade upp på St. Mungo's?" Hon log svagt.  
"Det är en annan historia. Men berätta för mig nu om hur det är där ute nu." Han förstod att hon ville veta något om sin familj.  
"Som du kanske har gissat, så är det krig. _Du-Vet-Vem_ är tillbaka och starkare än förut, det är vad hans anhä- jag menar vad min pappa har sagt. Han är- jag menar att jag har hört att han är väldigt skrämmande. _Andra gången som jag försäger mig, hon får inte veta att jag är en Dödsätare!_  
"Det är lugnt, du behöver inte bortförklara dig... Vad sa du att du hette?"  
"Det sa jag inte. Men jag heter Draco."  
"Trevligt att träffas Draco, även fast det är under sådana här tråkiga omständigheter", svarade hon med spelad artighet. Han höjde ena ögonbrynet åt henne och de skrattade. Ljudet lät konstigt i fängelset, och vampyrvakten som stod några meter bort tittade misstänksamt på dem. De såg hans blick och lugnade ner sig.  
"Det var första gången som jag har skrattat sen jag kom hit", sa hon och log.  
"Det var nog första gången som _någon_ har skrattat på det här stället sen det byggdes." De tittade på varandra igen och var tvungna att vända bort blickarna för att inte börja skratta igen, för det drog i mungiporna på båda två.  
"Fortsätt berätta nu", sa hon och tittade på honom. Det slog honom att de var identiska med Luna's.  
"Din dotter har dina ögon", sa han helt utan att tänka på vad han sa.  
"Det hörde jag jämt förut. Så känner du henne?"  
"Inte direkt, hon går året under mig på Hogwarts", sa han med en axelryckning.  
"Åh, vad roligt att hon går där! Vet du vilket elevhem hon tillhör, vilka hennes vänner är..?"  
"Hon blev placerad i Ravenclaw, och hon har inte... eller nu verkar hon vara vän med några stycken. Några från DA, det är en klubb som hon var med i; Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom, jag tror att även Potter och hans två side-kicks Ron Weasly och Hermione Granger kan räknas dit."  
"Potter? Som i..."  
"Harry Potter, ja_, pojken som överlevde_, och allt det där tjafset." Hon gav honom en blick, men sa ingenting utan verkade smälta den nya informationen. Efter ett par minuter tog hon till orda igen.  
"Draco, var ärlig och berätta nu. Hur är det med min dotter?  
"Hon är... ja väldigt konstig och en del kallar henne för "Lolliga Lovegood." Hon brukar gå omkring med ett halsband av honungsölskorkar, de där rädisörhängena du berättade om, och ett exemplar av tidningen_ Hört och Sett, _som hennes pappa ger ut, och hon tror på allt som står i den",  
allt detta sa han så fort som möjligt, som om hennes dotter skulle vara mindre konstig än vad hon var om han sa det fort.  
"Åh, Luna", suckade kvinnan och skakade på huvudet med ett svagt leende. "Hon är sin pappa Xeno upp i dagen. Han var också utanför under vår tid på Hogwarts. Han ger fortfarande ut sin tidning i alla fall. Han älskade sin tidning, och verkar tydligen fortfarande göra det."  
"Inget prat mellan fångarna!" kom en vampyrvakt och avbröt abrupt deras samtal. "Här är eran middag, ät och var tysta. Om en kvart släcks lamporna för dagen."  
Draco backade förskräckt bort från gallret och såg hur vakten ställde in en soppskål genom kattluckan. När han gick fram och tog den var det bara en pytteliten broccolibit i soppan. Han som avskydde broccoli. Men han var så hungrig att han tog upp skeden ur soppskålen och slevade i sig soppan. Den tog slut alldeles för fort, enligt hans mening. Efteråt ställde han tillbaka soppskålen och lade sig på den hårda britsen. När han låg där och såg en annan vakt ta nu nu tomma skålen kände han sig nästan hungrigare än innan.  
Den unga, ljushåriga mannen tittade in till cellen mittemot. Hon satt med ryggen mot honom och tittade ut genom sitt gallerförsedda fönster i mörkret. Han undrade vad hon tänkte på. Som om han blev inspirerad av henne, vände han på sig och såg ut genom sitt egna gallerförsedda fönster.  
Han hade varit där i ett dygn och längtade redan hem. Men han visste att det skulle dröja länge innan han låg hemma i sin egen stora, sköna säng.

**A/**N: Förlåt så mycket att det tog sån tid att uppdatera! Jag har inte haft lust att skriva alls, men nu vill jag det igen. Hoppas det håller i sig. ^^  
Och jag vet att Luna sa att hennes mamma dog av en trollformel, men det tänkte jag inte på när jag skrev, och det blev väl bra ändå? :)  
Kom ihåg att skriva en kommentar innan du går! ^^


	6. Kapitel 6: Småprat i buren

Det Sista Året

Kapitel 6: Småprat i buren.

**A/N:** Tack för alla kommentarer, bevakningar och favoriseringar, det gör mig verkligen glad! :D Förlåt för att det tog sån tid, men jag har börjat plugga igen, men jag får skriva lite olika saker iaf. ^^  
Hoppas ni gillar Simone, för hon hänger med i storyn ett tag till. Nu till kapitlet!

_Han höll ett hårt tag om handfatet, nästan krampaktigt, som om tårarna inte skulle komma om han gjorde det._  
"_Snälla... snälla du, säg vad det är. Jag kan hjälpa dig", sa Myrtle med bedjande röst. Ett spöke, hjälpa honom? Spöken kan inte hjälpa honom..._  
"_Ingen kan hjälpa mig", sa han nu högt, för att han behövde få prata om det här med någon, om än Missnöjda Myrtle. "Jag kan inte. Det kommer aldrig att gå. Och om jag inte gör det snart...så kommer han att döda mig." Vid dem sista orden så sprutade tårarna. Blotta tanken på vad som skulle hända hans familj om, nej **när,** han misslyckades med sitt omöjliga uppdrag skrämde nästan livet ur han.  
Till sist tog han ett djupt andetag, torkade bort tårarna och tittade upp i den spruckna spegeln. Av alla personer som kunde klampa in mitt i ett av hans svagaste ögonblick, var det just **Potter** av alla människor.  
Instinktivt drog han fram sin trollstav och duellen var igång._  
"_Nej! Nej! Sluta!" skrek spökflickan. Hennes röst ekade mellan kakelväggarna. "Sluta! **Sluta!**" Hennes toalett sprängdes och hon började yla. Nu var han sorgsenhet som bortblåst, den var ersatt med raseri. Vattnet rann överallt och Potter halkade omkull. I blint raseri höjde han sin trollstav och sa_  
"_Cruci..." men han inte klart förrän Potter hunnit före med sin_  
"_Sectumsempra!" och han kände en smärta mer intensiv än något han hade känt förut. Han kände hur han dalade ner på golvet, han kände att han var på väg att svimma, han hade aldrig klarat av blod. Det började mörkna för han medan han hörde Myrtle förtvivlat ropa_  
"_**Mord! Mord på toaletten! Mord!"**_

Han vaknade med ett ryck. Han ramlade nästan av britsen igen, men bara nästan. Han tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen. Det var den andra mardrömmen på bara två dagar. Han undrade om det skulle vara så varje natt. I sitt stilla sinne undrade han hur länge dem skulle fortsätta.  
Draco gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen, gäspade och tittade ut genom det lilla gallerförsedda fönstret. Han såg bara grå moln. Sen så var det alla rop och skrik. Dem höll på att göra han galen, och det vore illa, för det var bara hans tredje dag där. Han stördes i sina tankegångar av samma vampyrvakt som igår. Han hade med sig frukost idag igen.  
Den unga, ljushåriga mannen gick bort och hämtade sin så kallade frukost. Den var likadan som dagen innan; klistrig gröt, en torr brödskiva och ett glas vatten.  
"Jippie", muttrade han för sig själv medan han började äta. Fem minuter senare var allt uppätet. Han slängde en blick på väggen bredvid, grötklicken från igår satt fortfarande kvar och hade samma tråkiga, grå färg. Han tittade upp och såg att Simone tittade på han genom gallret.  
"God morgon, Draco", sa hon och log litegrann.  
"Vidare _god_ vet jag inte om det är, men morgon är det i alla fall", svarade han. "Får du samma frukost som jag?"  
"Du menar skämtet till gröt, bröd och lite vatten? Ja, det är ju inget femstjärnigt hotell direkt" sa hon och himlade med ögonen.  
"Eller en stor herrgård med husalfer som passar upp på en" suckade han längtansfullt.  
"Stort är det i alla fall, det är nästan lika stort som Hogwarts", sa hon och suckade hon med.  
"Hogwarts..." sa han och kände ett stygn av saknad. Skulle han komma dit igen? Ännu en fråga som han inte visste svaret på.  
"Du saknar Hogwarts, eller hur?" frågade hon och tittade på honom med sina milda ögon.  
"Ja, det är som ett andra hem när man bor där nästan hela året" sa med han en längtansfull suck. "Kompisar, quidditch, även alla knäppa lärare som kommer och går..."  
"Hur många lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster har du haft, Draco?" frågade hon plötsligt.  
"Sex stycken, och ingen har klarat sig hela läsåret utan att få sparken, säga upp sig, hamna i fängelse eller dö."  
"Dö? Vem dog?"  
"Professor Quirrel, han stammade onormalt mycket."  
"Vad dog han av?"  
"Jag vet inte om det är sant..." han tittade åt sidorna och sänkte rösten "men jag har hört att han _hade Du-Vet-Vem stickande ur bakhuvudet!_"  
"Näe, inte han!" svarade hon förvånat. "Han var så snäll när han gick på Hogwarts! Dessutom undervisade han i Mugglarstudier innan han gav sig iväg på sin resa", svarade hon med bestämd röst.  
"Fast han var mycket bättre än skämtet till lärare vi hade året därpå. Jag lärde mig inte ett dugg under mitt andra år i den kursen", sa han med en fnysning.  
"Vem var det då?"  
"Gyllenroy Lockman. Han har rest runt och gjort en massa häftiga saker som han skrev flera böcker om. Eller, tog åt sig äran snarare" sa han.  
"Han gick i Ravenclaw samtidigt som mig", sa hon lite plötsligt.  
"Va? Hur kunde den idioten hamna _där_?" frågade han förvånat.  
"Inte vet jag, han var inte särskilt smart. Men han älskade redan då att vara i rampljuset" svarade hon.  
"Det kan jag tänka mig...", sa han och fnös igen. "Han trodde att Potter fiskade efter uppmärksamhet. Som om han inte redan är mer känd än den leende idioten!"  
"Vet du, han gjorde precis likadant när han var elev där. Han försökte jämt bli bundis med dem i Snigelklubben, och det hjälpte inte att han fjäskade för Snigelhorn tills han var med i den", sa hon.  
"Var du med i Snigelklubben?" frågade han.  
"Nej, jag var bara en vanlig elev, precis som du", svarade hon med en axelryckning och högg in på sin torra brödskiva. Han stirrade på henne.  
"_Bara en vanlig elev?_ Men du är ju så... speciell" sa han misstroget. Hon log.  
"Jag antar att du menar speciell som i fantastisk, och inte speciell som i konstig."  
"Något åt det hållet", svarade han och kastade en blick på hennes frukost. "Vänjer man sig till slut vid maten här?"  
"Mer eller mindre. Man har alltid två valmöjligheter."  
"Vilka då?" frågade han hoppfullt.  
"Ät eller var utan."  
"Jippie..." Och där var det lilla hoppet som bortblåst.  
"Malfoy!" vampyrvakten dök upp. "Du har en besökare!"  
"Va? Vem vill besöka mig?" frågade han förvånat.  
"Det vill jag, Draco", svarade en röst som han kände igen sedan länge.

**A/N:** Muhaha, cliffhanger! Vem kan den mystiska besökaren vara? Det får ni veta i nästa kapitel, så gå ingenstans!


End file.
